


Conocerte [McHanzo]

by crescendum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Ser salvado por un joven vaquero debía ser una gran historia que contar, después de todo, había ido allí en busca de historias y aventuras para su investigación. Hanzo nunca imaginó la felicidad que le brindaría su incidente.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	Conocerte [McHanzo]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nynaeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynaeve/gifts).



> Es mi primera historia de Ow ><. No conozco mucho de este juego y salió este pequeño desastre jsjs. 
> 
> Gracias por tu apoyo, lo pondría en todos lados de ser posible, Evs <3\. 
> 
> pd; me inspiré en la canción naistumichiu de Nacho, por si quieren oírla.

Sus flechas estaban por acabarse y su desesperación subía en cada segundo. No encontraba una rápida solución para escapar del desconocido lugar. No podía simplemente dejar pasar y huir. Sus pertenencias, necesitaba recuperarlas.   
Un disparo rebotó lejos de su cuerpo, impactando en el suelo, señal de que los malhechores no le dejarían libre así sin más.   
“―Piensa, mierda, piensa” ―amenazante con su flecha, redirigía su disparo a cada persona que lo rodeaba. Por mucho que hiciera un crudo gesto, ya no era amenazador por tener sólo dos flechas disponibles.  
―¡Cúbrete! ―una voz, que para los oídos del forastero sonó armoniosa, se oyó antes de que un pequeño artefacto cayera frente a él y los delincuentes.   
Antes de poder reaccionar y cubrirse, la granada explotó tumbándole al suelo al caer de espaldas. En segundos, se sintió mareado, y los gritos desesperados de los enemigos se perdían en un molesto eco dentro de su cabeza. Desorientado, divisó a un joven dando una perfecta voltereta, lo primero que pensó es que como su sombrero no salía volando por los aires.  
―Te dije que te cubras ―despertó de su pequeño trance, aún tendido en el suelo. Cuando la ventisca de humo se desvaneció su cuerpo se permitió relajarse. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por los maleantes, estos yacían en el desértico suelo, productos de los disparos dados por su salvador―. ¿Estás bien?  
Ante la falta de respuesta y habla del desconocido, McCree se encorvó hasta estar a su altura, examinándole con la mirada. A los pocos segundos y con una sonrisa, extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantar.  
―No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces sólo a las afueras del pueblo?   
Hanzo no quería responder que había sido un tonto al perderse camino al pueblo y terminó siendo emboscado por unos delincuentes. Cuando estuvo por admitir su derrota, el vaquero ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino, sacando cada una de sus flechas en los esparcidos cuerpos.   
Debía dejar de tener pequeños momentos de desconexión o volvería a meterse en problemas. Llamativo por la falta de tacto y sutileza que el contrario emergía sobre los cuerpos, se acercó a él para recuperar lo que era suyo.   
―Escuché rumores de que unos bandidos merodeaban la zona, se ve que estaba en lo cierto ―su sonrisa, cargada de orgullo, hizo también sonreír al peli marrón―. Supongo que esto también es tuyo.  
Analizando la gran y pesada mochila, la devolvió a su dueño con la esperanza de que dijera que traía consigo, por qué fue presa fácil para los delincuentes.   
―Soy un investigador. Viajo por diferentes lugares, recolectando información.   
―¿Cómo un cosmopolita? ―salteándose la información de que era un investigador, cuestionó lo primero que pasó por su mente. La falta de respuesta alertó que, quizás, su comentario no fue tomado de la mejor manera―. Soy McCree, Jesse McCree.  
―Hanzo. Shimada Hanzo.   
La boca de Jesse se abrió formando una pequeña “o”, tenía en frente a un místico integrante de la familia Shimada, reconocidos por las grandes aventuras e investigaciones que ayudaban a recrear los pasos de la historia en cada parte del mundo. Entendió el porqué de su agría expresión cuando lo tomó como un cualquiera.  
―Déjame invitarte un trago en la taberna, está cerca de aquí.   
Una disculpa con alcohol no sonaba mal para su mente y la pensativa expresión del sereno logró hacerle sonreír. Si algo caracterizaba a Hanzo, era lo respetuoso que era ante las otras personas. El desconocido había salvado su viaje y todas sus investigaciones al derrotar los delincuentes, no quería ser descortés y rechazar su invitación.  
―De acuerdo. Pero primero limpiemos esto ―de las gotas aún caían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Iba ser sumamente bochornoso ensuciar el lugar.  
.  
―Ni loco ―Hanzo dejó su… ¿quinto? ¿sexo? Vaso sobre la mesada de un golpe. Las risas propias y las del vaquero iban en perfecta sincronía, ignorando el bullido de fondo de las ajenas personas también chupando alcohol.   
―¿Por qué no? ―rechistó algo infantil―. Piénsalo, necesitas a alguien que te cuide en tus investigaciones, ¿Y quién mejor que yo, para hacerlo? ―encendió un puro a medio fumar que tenía junto a su bebida. Rápidamente, el aroma fue percibido por Hanzo que respondió con un arrugar de su nariz. Los olores de tabaco y alcohol se mezclaban en un olor que asociaba con su nuevo compañero―. Soy quien buscas.  
Unos potentes ruidos irrumpieron su conversación y el servir de un nuevo trago. El rechinar de las mesas y sillas fueron opacados por dos hombres, molestos, apuntándose sin temor con sus pistolas.  
―Creo que va a empezar un espectáculo ―la distancia que tomó para que solo Hanzo lo oyera, hizo dar un brinco al aludido―. Será mejor irnos.  
Era poco el tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada al pueblo y ya era la segunda vez que McCree le salvaba la vida.  
.  
―¿Todo estará bien? ―la respiración de ambos era agitada, habían escapado antes del tiroteo en la caverna pero, aun así, no habían dejado de correr en ningún momento. Eso hasta que Jesse indicó que estaban en su hogar.  
―Meh ―fue lo único que exclamó, moviendo su mano en señal de despreocupación. No era la primera vez que los borrachos se peleaban en el bar y tampoco era la primera vez que el bar terminara con algunos agujeros de tiros. Sabrían que hacer los dueños.  
Sin permiso, tomó las vendadas flechas del tatuado y las dejó en su fregadero con un poco de agua. Procuraría que estén limpias antes de la próxima aventura.  
―¿Ya tienes una respuesta? ―la impaciencia era más potente gracias al alcohol.   
Jesse comenzó con una tímida pregunta sobre si necesitaba ayuda en su recorrido lleno de aventuras. Luego de algunas copas, estaba casi exigiéndole que lo lleve con él. Su orgullo clamaba que era el único apropiado para enseñar sus tierras, además de que, Hanzo no sobreviviría ni una noche sólo. Ya lo salvó antes, ¿por qué no unas más?   
Hanzo masajeaba su frente aún parado junto a la puerta. Mucho alcohol, mucho tabaco. El correr solo intensificó su malestar.   
―Conozco algo que solo yo puedo brindarte.  
La distancia era peligrosa. Incluso podía describir que quemaba en algunas partes de su ser, como su rostro y la punta de los dedos; como si algo los incentivara a moverse hasta los hombros del desconocido hombre.  
―Jesse.  
―McCree ―corrigió. No era propio que lo llamaran así. Podía traerle consecuencias, podría terminar acostumbrándose a esa pesada voz―. No encontrarás esto en ningún otro lugar.  
Susurró. “Oh”, exclamó Hanzo en sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba, el mezclado sabor a humo y whisky, sobre sus secos labios.  
.  
―¿Terminaste? ―los pies se balanceaban hacia adelante y atrás, sin temor a caer por el gran barranco. Su puro se había terminado, pero no tenía ningún apuro en marcharse.   
De reojo y cada tanto, observaba las extensas hojas escritas con una prolija letra. Las anotaciones de Hanzo eran interminables, Jesse dudada sobre si él pudiera escribir tanto sobre algo algún día de su vida.  
Si tuviera que hacerlo, seguro le pediría ayuda a Hanzo.   
―Sí. Vamos ―una blanca sonrisa relució sobre la puesta de sol. No, no quería marcharse aún.  
.  
Para Hanzo, los días parecían escritos por algún encantador y oculto cuento. Una historia de pasión y misterio. De felicidad e incertidumbres.  
Sus pantalones estaban en alguna parte del comedor, junto a una arrugada remera de Jesse. Para su suerte, podía pedirle ropa prestaba cuando quisiera, pero en la intimidad era arrebatada con autoridad. Le gustaba conocer esos pequeños gestos y detalles, que iba anotando en su libreta personal, una que no conocía el vaquero. Una que serviría para no olvidarlo jamás.  
―Quédate un día más ―parado en el marco, el castaño sonreía.   
Unas noches atrás, dio por concluido su expedición, no tenía más que recorrer o investigar. Su análisis traería riquezas y orgullo a su familia, debía llevarlo cuanto antes.  
―Conozco otro lugar al que ir ―las excusas de McCree bailaban en sus labios. No existía un nuevo lugar, sólo recuerdos que crear.   
―Claro, me encantaría ir ―por supuesto, Hanzo también era un mentiroso. 

Las pacíficas tardes de escritura mientras McCree intentaba dar un tiro perfecto con sus flechas era como quería continuar los días.   
―Mira y aprende ―exclamó, concentrando toda su destreza en la potente flecha. No dio en el centro de su objetivo, pero estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca―. Maldición.  
Aprender flechas era más difícil que aprender tiro. De hecho, Hanzo había logrado la misma tarde que se dispuso a enseñarle, a dar certeros disparos. El frustrado muchacho odiaba las derrotas.   
―Un regalo para ti ―a su lado, se extendía una hoja flameante ante la calurosa brisa―. Para recuerdes estos momentos.  
En garabatos negros, un retrato de él ante la puesta de sol era lo plasmado en el lienzo. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? McCree se lamentó por no prestarle la atención suficiente y perderse ese detalle.   
―Esta noche vienen a recogerme.  
Ninguno sabía, que el sabor de un beso podía ser tan amargo.   
.  
Completamente aburrido tomando su bebida, Jesse maldijo. Desde temprano estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, de aquí, para allá. En sus sueños un risueño forastero irrumpía con su molesta risa y lo insultó de toda forma posible.   
El dibujo junto a su cómoda estaba algo manchado, unas pocas lágrimas habían corrido la tinta y vuelto más frágil la hoja. Admitía que los primeros días desde su partida, esperaba que Hanzo regresara. Ahora, luego de un par de meses, era imposible seguir con sus esperanzas.  
Pidió un nuevo trago y una mano se posó sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera tomarlo. De seguro era una ilusión de su inconsciente, un producto de su imaginación y su falta de contacto.   
Hanzo tomó el pequeño trago que era para él. Por la mueca de asco que hizo al tomarla, confirmó que, por primera vez, aquella ilusión no era un sueño. Esos gestos sólo podía hacerlos Hanzo al no poder contener sus reacciones. Pasaba lo mismo al concentrarse en su escritura, antes de tirar un disparo y también bajo las sábanas de su cama.   
―¿Qué haces aquí? ―su pesada mochila no estaba con él y tampoco su arco. Estaba a una completa merced que deseaba cubrir entre sus brazos e impedirle irse de nuevo.   
―Tenías razón ―era costoso admitir lo que iba a decir, vergonzoso para alguien como él. Pero ya tenía superado el caso de sus padres y su separación con las investigaciones. Ya no quería ser un viajero, no quería conocer nuevas tierras. Ya encontró su hogar el día que conoció a McCree.  
―¿En qué cosa? ―relamió sus labios. Incluso su puro era inservible para calmar sus nervios―. ¿Volverás a irte? ¿Eres un producto de mi mente? ―¿en qué tenía razón?   
―No encontraré en otro lugar lo que conocí aquí.   
Un recuerdo de su atrevimiento viajó por un segundo por su mente, estremeciéndole hasta la punta de los dedos. Dejando su borrachera a un lado, extendió una de sus manos hasta la del contrario, que cubría la sonrisa avergonzada de su rostro.  
―¿Qué cosa? ―las respuestas no hacían falta, más aún las necesitaba. Era su pequeña venganza por marcharse sin escribirle una carta, aunque sea.  
―A ti.   
“―Así es como deben ser las cosas” ―pensó Hanzo. El horrible pero adictivo sabor del alcohol mezclado con tabaco sobre sus labios, y los fuertes gritos de los borrachos, rechinando las sillas antes de comenzar una nueva pelea.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! >< Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
